


next year I could be just as good

by ohmcgee



Series: ohmcgee's mallverse [54]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Santa Kink, actual trashbag Hal Jordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: Uhm. Lowkey Santa kink?





	

“Wally,” Hal says, but Wally doesn’t hear him because he’s too busy giggling at something idiotic Dick is doing across the room. “Wally,” he says again, snaking his arm around Wally’s waist and pulling him back against him so he can say the next part in his ear. “If you don’t stop grinding your tight little ass against Santa’s dick, Santa’s going to have to buy the mall a new costume.”

Wally just giggles some more and turns his face to the side so he can rub his cheek against the Santa beard. He smells like strawberry tequila and when he pulls the beard down and sticks his tongue down Hal’s throat he tastes so good Hal gets his hands on his ass and pulls him around to face him. Fuck it, it’s not like anyone at this party’s paying them any attention anyway. Dick’s trying to show Bart how to do backflips, Connor and Kyle are wrapped around each other in a corner somewhere, and the rest of the Hot Topic kids are kind of all grouped together like one big tattooed, gum chewing orgy. 

“You know,” Hal says, leaving the beard hanging down around his neck as he kneads Wally’s ass. “I have it on good authority you’ve been a very, very bad boy.”

Wally giggles and buries his face against the side of Hal’s neck, but feeling Wally’s mouth against his throat doesn’t do much to discourage the semi he’s already got. “You like it when I’m bad,” Wally says against his ear, making Hal shiver all over. 

“Jesus,” Hal mutters. “Get up and follow me.”

“Okay, Santa,” Wally giggles and slides out of Hal’s lap. They aren’t subtle about it all, but Hal could honestly give a fuck. When they find a bathroom Hal locks it behind them and Wally pushes him back against it and practically tries to climb him, biting and licking at his mouth like he’s one of the goddamn candy canes Wally’s been eating for the past month.

“Fuck, why do you make me like this,” Hal growls out and shoves his hand up the front of Wally’s tacky christmas sweater. “I’m about fuck you in a goddamn Santa suit.”

Wally just laughs and steals the hat off of Hal’s head and puts it on himself. “I didn’t make you like this,” he says as he drops down to his knees and pulls the red velvet pants down, mouthing at Hal through his briefs before he tugs them down as well and swallows him down. “You were always a dirty old man.”

“Oh god _damn_ ,” Hal groans, banging his head on the door behind him as Wally swirls his tongue around the head of his dick. “Christ, this is so, _so_ wrong.”

“I think it’s hot,” Wally says, looking up at him with precome dripping from his mouth to Hal’s cock. “Do you think Santa fucks the elves?”

Hal frowns at him. 

“Sorry,” Wally giggles. “Tequila.”

Fortunately Hal doesn’t have to think about the terribleness of Wally’s drunk thoughts for long because then Wally stands up and attacks him again, licking and biting at Hal’s mouth as he unzips his own pants and kicks them off. 

“Hey, you should --” Wally says, wrapping one of his legs around Hal’s waist and Hal gets the picture. He grabs Wally’s other leg and lifts him up, spins them around so he can press Wally up against the wall and slide into him. “ _Nngh._ ”

“Fuck,” Hal gasps and gets a better grip on Wally, lifting him up so he can fuck up into him. “Fuck, Wally. You’re so --”

“Say it,” Wally pants, digging his fingers into Hal’s shoulders for leverage. 

“Christ,” Hal hisses as he starts bouncing Wally on his cock, catching Wally’s mouth with his every other thrust. “You want me to tell me you’re naughty?”

Wally moans, high and loud. 

“God, you are, baby,” Hal groans, leaning in to bite at Wally’s throat. “My naughty, naughty --”

“ _Hal_ ,” Wally whines and squeezes around Hal when he comes, breathing heavy against Hal’s neck. Hal always loses his goddamn mind every time he feels it, that tight, tight clench when Wally comes for him, and this time it hits him so hard his knees nearly give out. 

“Fuck,” he breathes out as he sets Wally down. “Might be getting too old for that.”

“For fucking in a bathroom?” Wally asks as he grabs a couple of napkins to wipe himself down. “Or in a Santa suit? Or --”

Hal snatches the Santa hat off Wally’s head and glares at him. “It was a rhetorical question.”

“It wasn’t a question,” Wally says and sticks his tongue out before he leans in and kisses Hal, grinning against his mouth before he pulls away. “You’re totally going to have to buy a new Santa suit by the way.”

“Fuck,” Hal grumbles and frowns at himself in the mirror. 

“I mean,” Wally says, wrapping his arms around him from behind and looking at Hal’s reflection in the mirror. “I guess that means you could bring it home.”

Hal looks at Wally in the mirror and smirks. “Only if you steal one of those elf costumes.”

Wally grins back at him. “Deal.”


End file.
